Template talk:NewlyCreatedStub
Please use the template when listing any pages you've marked. Thank you! List of already deleted articles The following is a list of articles that have already been deleted due to surpassing the wait time. Before marking any new articles, please make sure the user is not already listed here. Use "CTRL+F" to easily find the username you're looking for. *Movieking2003 *GodBlessYou! *Cutieswearhugs *Milly3 *Diva girl *Just Call Me Leon *Interesting Brownie *Yellow fin *J A J A *Bellabear2 *Kolbyu *Iamliteraltrash *!!!juliet *Gemma606060 *Scuffs *Zylah *Jettelyn *Greenman1239 *Anythingforyou8 *Moviestarlex1234 *EmmaMarriie *QueenOfPhantoms8900 *Libbyriess20122 *Poppip *Becki *Bunni *March sims *- Sabrina - *Clb14 *MMCrybabymMal *Myglam *Princesslover006 *Queen Izzy XOXO *Shiny Killer *AlanaLuvsYuh *MylaKitty12333 *Diamond Valentina *A i d a *German Anime *Creamy Vanilla *Rima *Janina101 *! !Mya! !1 *Dazzle *Cristina 189 *Summer4250 *Honey Topaz *Feels like school sucks *XxLenaxX *Xalexisisherex *125% Ginger *I am aida *Volantemcgay *Alexandra Maria 08 *Mckenzigirl *!elian! *Crazygirl7 *Mimi xP *Pastel Unicornz *Genies Are Swag *Shanti2442 *DasRareGirl *Purple butterfly$ *Toadette1172 *Pixiqueen25 *DaisyDuke576 *Lps aj fun *Alexa6052 *Happygirl12376 *RoyalKylie *Grumbuskin1313 *Pyjama Sorceress *OCTAVIA999 *MODELPEEPS11BACKUP *NightMarel *GlitterGamer12 *Zammy *StarbucksSmoothie *MoonKittyy *Pumpckin89 *FrostedCupcake *CJW DILAD *SilverMintie *Suger4301 *Princess Saide *GemmyandAm *Florya *Blake ashton *Anolikespie2001 *ElissaRockstarROCKS *Bluishgirly *Carla *Desiree xD *ItzHawtz1011 *iou43 *Troubled *MISSHappy *HeartAche1 *Cjbucks64 *Mxggic *Meowzi *Cloe9093 *Blue7 *Epic Unicorns Locked *Rockstargirl123!! *Rainbow Angel 101 *Cupcake46646 *PoshPrincess101211 *Ella Heartz *Bobmunday *Bloom315 *Megmogglitter *Alice10934 backup *Tobyturnerswife *Maddiex33! *Catwags *Elsarocks451 *Giogina *Plusdamour *Hybridz *Victoriatt *Jessthelove *BamItzLunaXOX *CreepyWeirdoEm *Nikki54323v *Ember56 *Twinkletoes *Jadelalulu *Waterfallstream *ShannonWest3120 *xMiaKayex *=KoKo= *Caligirl151 *Ruby right *StasieStems48 *XDD cutey *Rabbot *Society is dumb *Made for Food *AnyaD *DontHugMyTeddy *Kir Royale *Lucy lollypop *Livesta *CarmenActor *DeathReception *Rhyanneduckling *Blondieonheels123 *Piinksparkles0818 *Twin Yuki *Cool baeb *Zoeyoctober45 *NickDominates *Jazzie $ *AppleGalx0x *PastelHamiltrash *Distances *Lunelite *Nikala1478 *Emmy56 *DiamondGirl8484 *EliteEmpress *XPastelOreox *Goldiewhamgurl *Jsup14 *Glitterlover1000 *EmmaPink2345 *123quack123 *Amber Lynn 29 *Pinky 7979 *Magicalfashoin *(Queen) elsa *Jadexoxo008 *Rich Queen *Kira Costello *Unicornfun MSP *ThePoisonedYouth *Keko1458 *Alessia xD *Jesse7722 *ForevaSimma *Frozen elsa kayla *AlexanderMcKay *Chris ok me *Starlightdancer *Transitions *RainFallLove *Ristar100 *KD4172 *XXYvonneYoloXx *Jonnie B) *Kalumna *Jocelyn Guitar *(Scotty) *Stormageddon *Mom1771900 *Paige and the dream team *2Bastar *Hayisawesome11 *CuhRayZ *Karinfu *Jordan 1025 *Madelynkuhn *Alice=abel *Browneyes4812 *XDumbLovex *Sqashi *Allyisawesome444 *0mgBeauty *Lizzyrocks *Deadloxfan567 *=Prince Artemis= *Cheeky0908 *CharlieBeCool *EnchantedDancer3 *BocaBubbles *Claraplays *Fluffy ferrets *Tiffany1217 *Harvin=Abel *Sianhannahjasmine31 *Torilovesya2 *Chaz360 *xoxpoobearxox *LLAMA BAEEE *Aleedlf *WASHMICHAEL8 *xBluestarx *XxxSalt And Pepperxxx *IAN *Littelris *Liveyounglovelife *!Kate Xo! *Foxy-Roxy-Short-Movies *QuarterPounderWithCheese *Zoey Angel1 *Wanamarzia *Callum *Fancyswaggirly *BreighRulez *SofuiNinja *Chuck *Coco Miky *XxfunnylissxX *CandyTech *Cuteandromanticgirl100 *Beautifulkatrina13 *Pink23659 *Lolaloveheart12 *Coolhotu9 *Jerzey Jewelz *Majestic Potatoe *Toxicvampires2 *>CuteStuff< *RotiKhaase *#kitten# *Kateth *Hana Hoshi *Flying Guitarkid *Princess8070 *MelissaLuvsYa *Xalim *Charlotte Banchini *Chels1845 *Dachshund Princess *HannahMac8 *Glitterpups *BabyTayter0000 *Itss ArianaGrande *$kyelar *SweetyBite *Gretagirl3 *Staciecakums *Ncoh *Hotpinkandhighheels *Keesayou *Xxmainstarbucksxx *DiamondQueenSwag *Rockerjake2001 *Maddiex33 *ItzCheyChey *Uskelo *Gummybear6000 *Khadijahstarfruity1 *Ava 3333 *CherieLimeKiss *Saleha0123456789 *M4db4tc4t *Swagagirl104 *EMAHS 2 *Blonde200225 *Chelsea Grin 16 *Tyler Cx *Careber *Erika50300 *NothingButPopular *AlbanerSS *Koomiecat2 *♥ HoneyBlossom ♥ *Jj Abrams *LuKe@D *Ktcakes *Kolo1 *Izzy is random x3 *Your Living Nightmare *FYI mybeaus sister *Am I Scaring You Yet? *Girlsgogirls123 *Cherbearlaki *Avalon1528 *Carrot of msp *Demifan1149 *Princessgal2003 *Zeldaspore *Vινιαи *JaydenPie *Lishielou908 *Love ya 1 *Vamp2626 *Princessmodel *$$Glitter$$ *Mariah *Jyselle124 *Gwen5321 *Civistar *Meg rules101 *Pixie131 *Zoedired *- Luke - *QueenofAmerica *Itz Maddy *LilCreepyAndi *TheSummerchkin *RainbowPanda2005 *Minecraftlover5555 *Bootsmonkey2 *Am I single or not? *Chillboo *Topmodel123 *Jyselle *NayTheUnicorn *Hmm? *Hoppybunyy5 *P!nkshoes *Shortytail *Poppy in Boots *Ttylxoxfan *GummiPandaParti *Noellereese48 *Red White And Blue 54321 *! Blossom ! *Donut Hemmings *Thatdarkangel *Ladygaga pool *Kylem995 *Deena Rosenthal *Donnie C *Samigirl *Pacifica goes to subway *Janna Coomer *ZoeyTitanium *Shallot6 *Strawburryx *Skyblue05 *RiRihana *D1v@ *Charley Angel1 *Jumpkp123 *Sania24680 *Dipper goes to taco bell *Babyveve *CoKatieco *StarrCo *Nashelbaybay *L3W1S *Kristina148 *Rahul333 *$ouper$tar *Puma81 *LoveIsPerfection *Boww2 *Lovepup101 *White Light Angel *Wildergirl23 *Dora the explora D *Molly3811 *SkiaXai *UKLove1234 *NefAsimak *Kaylabenjamin *$hort Movies' *Pinky7979 *CandyRawrz *I l0ve pugs *Lorde Gorgeous *XxNeonBarbiexX *Niccy10 *XxLOL haha xx 09 *Kaysha129 *$CashingBoy$ *! Amber !2 *Lailalove980 *ROSEGLAM12 *Loverboydown **Infinity and beyond1 *XxShadowRenaxX *Thomas511551 *Short movi€s. *- Anna - *Addisonthebrony *Alexia343 *Justicetime *Crushy9999 *Princessraea *Queen Nellie Lovett *Benzino Bugatti *Tanya4998 *BigbadwoIf *♥мυηℓуη♥ *Felix Beaumont *[[Purpleswagger] and PurpleSwaggerBlacklisted *Danielle 0317 *Baby Danny *Vaz123 *Bella the Twilight Princess *ChoclateSugar *!Breigh! *Jencarlos ( shammy) *Emmy Singer *Msp1234Msp *Angel dust *Fennkin *Magiclolster *!!!!Pump!!!! *MaddieWeebly.com *Sweetgirl7234 *Footie guy *Emogirl1839 *SeenGirl *Cupcake1000 *DJ Lily *Iloveniall84 *BeautyQueenz101 *Gubble12 *Chayene *Serrenittie *Missgirlyawesome *Army Angel619 server *Boy-Got-Swag *Catlyn201 *Gothic emo rainbow *MayStarzie *Pitt bull *Yullissa *Punki *Cuterarity *Amber *Alliicatt *Pandypolo *Whitest Person Ever *Kermit is betterthen you *Bluecat101 *Kakies *Rockerforever2045 *Honeybum *Jerseyhotmess *Piper909 *Goth bratty brat *Maladie *XxBethzixX *Ilikepie562 *1Directoner43575 *Babycat1212 *LetsGoBobcats!! *Beyonce :) :) *Faye.1999 *Lex Ouyux *Omega Overdose *Gorgirock *DrummingAway *Pinkie389 *Wishmeluck! *CuTeRtHaNu799 *Bennyr900 *Fozziebear *MelodyStar99 *Vimto4901 *Kayleee *Elizabeth Faith Hope *SizemickGamer *Purplebreeze83 *Dropla *Flower5555 *! Lola D ! *Bad and hot 122 *Immacrazyfreak *Boo loves bunnies *Lil swagaholic *Sendy58 *Magicalfashoin *Madelinecyance *J3W3LSxo *Charlie tho *Skye The Squirrel *Little gummy bear *Gabi23456789 *Katniss is the best!!! *Coolcottoncandy2006 *PresentableBeauty x *Sky kat *Crazy Witch *Gogogogomovie *Jenn2121 *Wild Zebra24 *Zoey101745 *Madelinecyance *Tamara11177 *Megan McCartney $ *Barooshi3 *Celtic3 *Movieslikejagger;) *Haileykissme123 Blacklisted *100% AwEsOmE fUn *GothicPony *Ratka122 *Zchocolate *Baby101Blue101 *HarryJamesPotter *Kaileekeira *Love (backup) *Danny 543321 *Camille Smith *Pourpchkin **kristle* *Angelle *Squidward and his clarinet *EmoGamerGirl *Squidward's user *Chickenwang400 *♥Tauni♥ *OtakuRen *Merrie12 *Daizy210 *Aprilpunks *European Summer *Mariah B123 *AquaBot *Hangon123 *Millie317 *Evlynne *Imcoolniknowit *Eclipsed Kobold *More brain *Pink123bling *Dominic Rox!!! *Kessaa *AshLove *Supyodude101 *Toriz *EmoGamerGirlLol *Miss toxic *TEENSrule10 *Foreverfriend *Jladycutie *Izzy hun bun *!$t@rdu$t! *XAariahx *Soawesome249 *Poptropica4ever *Boylover25791 *Chime *Ava *Angelina2434 *The long movie maker *Flames4eva *ParkAvenuePrincess *Churro *Babycat1212 *Averyann288 *I love horses2 *KrazyKitties *Sellon *Zeewier56 *Bonkeroo *Tanya4998 *Social Casulty *LillySweetPea *Dimand797 *1and *CherokeIsMe *GrAsShOpPeR xD *XxHorrorLoveKatxX *Diman797 *Shylann2 *Ari ;) *LIVIN LIKE ME *Littelestar *Polaris218433 *MarriettaCarson *WaffleParty *Princesselise2004 *CaitlingMaay xD *Blue berrypie2 *100%Chiquita *Bananayellowrocker *TatianaSecret *Crystal Guardian *Peppermint *! Aliana ! *BananaSwag448 *! Amber ! *!!!!Lena!!!! *Quesa10 *AshleyxBear *Mama or mrs nichole *Amaria6789 *Purplegirl3560 *Candygirl2003 *Iloveharrystyles1715 *Rich girl458 *Coolpeep30 *Sparklybunny5 *Popcorn500 *Breakingice5 *Sweetheart Sweet *Cool Keet *Toriz *Partyanimal2002125 *KrissiStar *Bella twilight zone *Fantasy145 *Xxx savana xxx *Supergirl551 *Eve8491 *I look cool124(Another one *AshleyxxBunny *UnicornaaSparklez *Jody6678 *Littlepopular *Kayla Cutie1 *Caelry *Leilaxleo *Skye The Squirrel *Hotfootballchick 2 *Pinkyalotz *CottonKandy *Abby Curphy *The Creative One *Sami27980 *Lazycarrot jr *BroadwayDream *Marymary827 *PerfectlyRed *Jellysss *Kayleee *$uper Banana *Joannakong2004 *Hillsongchristina 67 *Taylorredswift *Courtneyyourbff83 *Fuzy Pug *Streetwolfay *Evie3131evie *IamEvaRodriguez *XNativeGirlx *KatnissMalfoy *NightCall *Conor876 *Greenskate *ViaMLuv *Mezwena *Savie *Moviestar543219 (backup) *Look at meeeeeee *Boor123 *Moonlightgirl82003 *Baby Laine90 *OwenStar100 *WolfBloodsamazing *Poppystar3921 *Ars9 *Kaitilyn2002 *Nicole Giovanni *Yoitscutesy *Iswagi21 *ItzJuliana *Nalyyang12 *Melina Starss *Jim Mess *Srenitypeace *$wagger1508 *Hazel grace landcaster *Faithdebest *Pink meow10 *Spiritcat *Visiocrypter *Brillinaa *Ashley Twin *Maycie12345678 *XxSecretXxx *Sky Phoenix *FamousLiv *CuppyCakeCutie *Gaga128 *Tricalsa *Gia1112 *Limsta *GeeklyWeekly *Meow Kitty Katty *Babybubblegum188 *Deeksha8952 *Racecar *TOASTY12344 *Wazuppuppies678 *Gabby417 *Mallie! *Xolovebugox *RO$I£ MSP *Green 252 *Yuki Gasai *Valentina2721 *Trinity Pixi *Jasmeina *Gorgeous girly 4321 *Ryn *Tomniajc *Cutie(sky) *Levi DiVeronica **kristle* *Alyssa Montes *Pastel the Cat *Straynge *PinkaliciousPretty *iStoleYourTeddies *Bloodymary008 *Brettboi321 *Lisa *Prettyberry6 *Gumdrop6000 *CottonCandyCutiexox *Selena9Best *=Slim Shady= *Pineaqqle *AliLikkesGummiWorms *Anna 3224 *EatTahtBurger *Smilestar *Rebel50125 *YoItsTom *Blue Dasher *GABBYTHEDUDE *FireFly *Megmel9 *Mattypool *AlanaLuvsYuh *Layliannaxoxo *Avrilbae *Kdubonnet4 *Starrydeath *KaileyM7 *Cattynoir6 *Kittehy *Ddgirl17485 *XxBriarRose *Missymajestic *Skeletonjpg *Ciivica *CrazyGreenCreep *OwenStar100 *Gretchen Is Awesome o3o *Ham2Eggies *Imaboss3032 *Sibuna98765 *Onlyshanice *Dytbabygurl *%Kyla% *Unacorn! *Lillian♥ *TimTam1232006 *KD4172 *Pinkymcc *RO$I£ *Kentar101 *Ice dazzle *Coolandawsome568 *Sandy138